The Revolt Against Tired Noises
The Revolt Against Tired Noises is the fourth studio album by Yawning Man. Notably it's the second studio album to feature current drummer Bill Stinson and the first studio album to feature vocals, with Mario Lalli handling vocal duties on two songs. The Revolt Against Tired Noises was released on 18 July 2018 via Heavy Psych Sounds, followed by a seven-week tour of Europe in what would be the most extensive tour of the band's career to that point. Background Work would bring on Yawning Man's fourth album not long after a year of extensive touring behind the band's previous album Historical Graffiti throughout 2017. The band would record the album closer "Ghost Beach" with Sebastiaan van Bijlevelt at Galloway Studio, Nijmegen, The Netherlands. The rest of the record would be recorded in Joshua Tree with longtime collaborator Mathias Schneeberger. The band went in on the first day of recording with loose ideas with the jams getting more intense, to which only minimal overdubs were needed after the initial sessions. While several tracks from the demos (later released as The Birth of Sol) had vocals, The Revolt Against Tired Noises would be the first Yawning Man album to feature vocals. In an interview via Metal Groove Radio, Gary Arce would state that upon working on a song on the spot to which Mario states that he "hears vocals on this one" to which the band just went for it. The band followed with a proper recording of "Catamaran". Arce also explained that doing songs with vocals was something they simply never got around to.YouTube The Revolt Against Tired Noises has been widely praised by underground critics. Echoes and Dust would praise the new recording of Catamaran and describe the album as an "effortless joy to hear."Echoes and Dust Both The Sludgelord and Outlaws of The Sun would elicit high praise, the former praising "The Black Kite" and describing the album as "sheer sonic perfection"/ The Sludgelord while the latter described it as their best album to date./ Outlaws of The Sun The Obelisk also praised the album and stated in closing "Yawning Man have been perpetually underrated for 30 years. Any acclaim that The Revolt Against Tired Noises can bring them, they’ve long since deserved, but the album is more than just a showcase of legacy. It proves not only that Yawning Man‘s sound is timeless, but that it’s still growing, and that turns out to be its most righteous aspect.".The Obelisk Tracklist *1. The Black Kite (5:21) *2. The Revolt Against Tired Noises (5:26) *3. Skyline Pressure (7:40) *4. Grant's Heart (3:17) *5. Violent Lights (6:32) *6. Catamaran (3:02) *7. Misfortune Cookies (3:31) *8. Ghost Beach (5:04) Personnel *'Gary Arce' - Guitar *'Mario Lalli' - Bass, Vocals (4, 6) *'Bill Stinson' - Drums (1 - 7) *'Rob Peterson' - Drums (8) *'Mathias Schneeberger' - Keyboards (1 - 5), Recording (1 - 7), Producer *'Sebastiaan van Bijlevelt' - Recording (8) *'Kelly Keith' - Artwork External Links *The Revolt Against Tired Noises on Discogs *The Revolt Against Tired Noises on Bandcamp References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Gary Arce Category:Mario Lalli Category:Bill Stinson Category:Desert Rock Category:Yawning Man Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Mathias Schneeberger